Journey To The East: A Solangelo Origin Story
by NicolaQ
Summary: Read, dear fanfictioneters, of my attempts to rewrite the origin of the world's cutest ship, Solangelo. I was about to lose my mind thinking of these guys. They're just. So. AWESOME. But if you ask me; we need to know more. Come on, just meeting on the battlefield wasn't enough. At least not for me. Yes, it was as funny as hell; but kinda drab. Me want— Ariel: Moooore.
1. One

I'm just gonna clear a few things up because we don't have that much time.

There were a few holes in history. Nico remained pretty sad, but of course kept his brave face.

Then there was the mission.

Seriously?

The whole place just collapsed.

That was obviously not part of the plan.

"Guys; get out. I'll handle this." Victory said.

"This place is unstable! You need someone good with rocks!" Percy said.

Oh yeah; Percy. Touchy subject.

"Don't worry about me. Just go." Nico said.

There were exactly three people on this quest; but it seemed like five. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Sadness, and Silent Jealousy.

Nico was more than ready to die.

Throughout the quest those two were just laughing, hemming and hawing. Talking about their perfectly perfect relationship. It was killing him.

The cavern was where the quest was supposed to end. They got Hermes out of his sitch, they faced a few guards, the guards tried to kill them, one of them hit the emergency self destruct switch, and ba-bam! The whole place was shaking.

Victory was already contemplating— ah— leaving forever by the time they got back. He just had to get them out.

Percy obviously wanted to try, being such an awesome person. But Nico was not changing his plan.

"But—"

"Perseus, I'll be fine." Nicolas said with some serious edge in his voice.

Percy sighed.

The idiot was obviously thinking that he would be okay, or he was out of his mind. Anyway; he was thinking something.

Sloosh! Everything came crashing down.


	2. Two

The end, right?

Hell; we only started this story!

Nico saw this as weird as he was the same person who stopped someone from doing something this stupid.

The trio had split up some time ago and he met the blonde boy on the cliff.

Normally, he wasn't supposed to care. People died everyday. He would know. His ears rang continuously because of that fact.

But for some reason, he wanted to help.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Blondie sighed. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Whatever it is; it's crazy. Don't do this—"

"Why shouldn't I? And may I ask the reason for your concern? You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through. So why shouldn't I?"

Nico knew that that was a very good cue to stop. But he still wanted to help this person.

Please; long story short, he convinced him. Perfect. I can't say nothing because if I told you you wouldn't believe it. Then you'd track Nico down and he'd straight up deny it. End of story.

But what you must know is that there was a heck lot sentimental shit I don't wanna deal with. I'm kind of bipolar and this story already sends me into some sort of mixed hysteria. And what happened was hilariously sad-ish.

Don't get it? Understandable.

Now back to present matters;

I should quote Chiron on this; «You should be dead.»

Exactly what the doctors said.

Exactly what Nico thought.

"How—"

"Exactly. How are you still alive? The person who brought you here said he found you buried under a heck lot of rocks." Doc said.

"I meant how long have I been passed out? How did I get here? Who brought me here?" Nico asked.

"I can only answer your first and third questions; you've been out for about a week and a half. We really thought you were dead. As for who brought you; he's waiting outside."

Percy? Nico thought.

Mrs Doc went out.

There's no way— is there? Nico thought. No.

Unless— no.

Nico sat up straight.

He had a lot of questions; how did he survive anyway? Those rocks should've killed him. He was sure Percy wouldn't have come back for him; then who saved him?

Mrs Doc came back with... Him.

That was definitely him.

Blue eyes, a mop of shaggy blonde hair, pretty cute, et cetera.

"Please excuse us, doctor." Blondie said.

She shrugged and left.

"Look who was telling me something like a week ago that what I was doing was stupid." Blondie said.

"How did—"

"Shut up. I'm taking here.

"You obviously wanted to get yourself killed. You almost succeeded. Almost. You should thank God that I found you." He said. "Do you know how bad the situation was? There wasn't a hospital for like twenty miles, you were bleeding like Niagara falls, your skin seemed paler and you basically radiated death and depression."

"I—"

"I'm not done yet. What was your plan? Why did you suddenly change your mind? 'The past hurts but you should get over it' my ass. Just tell me, what is your problem?"

Nico sighed. "I was tired."

"Tired? You couldn't walk to the Starbucks thirty minutes from you and get yourself a cup of coffee?" Blondie asked.

"You wouldn't understand—"

"Then make me. Do you know what I had to go through to get you here?" Blondie asked. "I had to— you know what? Just tell me."

"Sorry if I was such a burden," Nico muttered. "And I have to ask; why do you want to know? You have absolutely no business with me. And why did you help if it was going to cost you?"

"Payback. Now spill it." He ordered.

"I was tired. Tired of what was going on around me. Tired of living in this fear and regret I called my life. Tired of the heartbreak I get wherever I see them. It was too much."

"See who?"

"You—"

"Say 'you won't understand' one more time and I'll help you go where you wanna go."

He said it with such calm and seriousness that Nico saw this blondie wasn't taking any more of his excuses.

Victory sighed heavily. "There's this guy—"

He let it just hang in there as he waited for Blondie to judge him.

Instead he nodded. "Go on."

"So you're not going to judge me?" Nico asked.

"You don't know me. Now continue your little confession." Blondie said.

"There were three of us on this— mission— to find a really important person. He was there… with his girlfriend.

"He doesn't know my feelings. Neither do I want him to know. But it just sucks seeing them together all happy and whatever. I couldn't stand it. My life already sucks too much. I don't think anyone would miss me that much anyway."

Blondie facepalmed. "Let me get this straight; you wanted to die because an ignorant, douchebag of a straight guy spends more time with his girlfriend than you."

"When you put it that way, it seems like my fault." Nico said.

"No. It's totally not your fault. Really smart decision ya made there Sunshine. It's nothing to kill yourself because of some guy."

"Well then why did you want to jump off a cliff? Maybe some girl dumped you?"

Blondie looked away, "Don't change the subject, mister."

"So I was right?" Nico asked.

"Are you done with your story?" Blondie asked.

"Yes." Nico said.

"Then tell me about this guy. What's so special about him that made you like him to the extent you can't see him with anyone else and expect everything to be like a Taylor Swift music video?"

"That would mean that I'd have to tell you my whole life story."

"Then we better get moving."


	3. Three

"Where are you from?" Blondie asked.

"New York. And you?" Nico asked.

"Well, I live here but I'm originally from Texas."

"So you're a cowboy."

"Yes siree, Sunshine."

They got into the car.

"It'll take us a possible three days to get to your little city," Blondie said in a southern accent, "But as I said; possibly."

"Please stop," Nico asked.

"Why should I?" Blondie asked.

He put on the stereo and it played Lil Nas X's Old Town Road.

"Yee-haw!" Blondie said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road

I'm gonna ride till I can't no more

Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road

I'm gonna ride till I can't no more."

"Hades, why?" Nico asked himself.

"My life is a movie

Bull riding and boobies

Cowboy hat from Gucci

Wrangler on my booty" Blondie sang along

"Why are you doing this? I'm sorry. Just stop." Nico said.

"Can't nobody tell me nothin'

You can't tell me nothin'"

"That, Sunshine, is my answer to that." Blondie

"Hat down, cross down, living like a rock star

Spent a lot of money on my brand new guitar

Baby's got a habit; diamond rings and Fendi sports bras

Ridin' down rodeo in my Maserati sports car—"

Neeks took matters into his own hands.

Instead he got something that made him nostalgic for Billy Ray Cyrus.

"I hate you I love you

I hate that I love you

Don't want to, but I can't put

Nobody else above you"

He wanted to change it again but Blondie interceeded.

"Why?" Blondie asked.

"Why should you know?" Nico asked

"—I hate that I want you

You want her, you need her

And I'll never be her"

"Tell me or I'll turn up the volume." Blondie threatened.

Victory's eyes welled with tears, "It reminds me of him."

Blondie nodded. Next he dialed back to volume to a bit less than normal.


	4. Four

There was silence for two songs. Now the song was Thinking Bout You by Frank Ocean.

"Southern California

Much like Arizona

My eyes don't shed tears"

"Now can you tell me about this guy?" Blondie asked.

"You wouldn't—"

Blondie looked at him sternly.

"Fine. But I think I have to ask this,

"What if I told you that the gods; like Zeus, Hades and all that, are still alive?" Nico asked.

Blondie simply changed the song.

"Well I think you're crazy.

I think you're crazy.

I think you're crazy.

Just like me."

"And I hope that you are having the time of your life.

But think twice.

That's my only advice." Blondie sang along.

"I'm not crazy. I'm a son of Hades." Nico said.

Blondie laughed. "Like hell you are."

"Oh really?"

"Then prove it."

Unfortunately; he couldn't.

To prove it he had to be somewhere near a cemetery. Or at least not moving.

Unless...

"But it wouldn't make sense. I said you gave off this aura of darkness when I found you." Blondie said.

Darkness! That's it.

"Watch me." Nico said.

He did his shadow bending trick and was hidden.

Blondie turned to face him. "Dude; where are you?"

No answer.

Blondie slowed the car until it was parked to one side of the road.

He got out.

"Hello? Mr Creepy Person?" Blondie called, searching around.

Nico stood behind him. "Believe me now?"

Blondie was really fast.

Very fast.

He put Nico's arm behind his back and tackled him to the ground. In less than three seconds.

"You can let go of me now," Victory groaned.

Blondie helped him up. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Nico dusted himself off. "Probably."

"And I believe you."

"Like hell you don't."

As they walked to the car Nico stopped.

Blondie stopped too.

"What did you do?" Blondie asked.

"Why do you suspect me?" Nico asked.

"Dude, I already said I believe you." Will said.

The once red Corolla was now a laurel green Jumbo Jeep.

"I'm a demigod, not a magician." Neeks said.

They get into their new car and see something like a note.

"Will Solace; I'm sorry neither me nor your mother told you the truth, but you're a demigod and in grave danger. That explains your ADHD, dyslexia and overall awesomeness. I see you're with Nico Di Angelo. He will direct you to camp; am I right, Death boy?

"Your awesome father, Apollo. P.S " Nico read.

He looked straight at Blondie.

"Blondie; you might want to look in the mirror." Nico said.

Will had a laurel wreath growing on his head.

He frowned. "Thanks, dad."

They got into the car and Will drove like a maniac.

"Dude; calm down!" Nico said, hurriedly putting on his seat belt.

"I am calm! I just saw this weird thing chasing us!" Will shouted back.

Nico unfastened his belt so he could see what he was talking about.

Stymphalian Birds.


	5. Five

"This is easy." Nico said.

"How do you mean?" Will asked.

"We just need terrible music. Loud, terrible music." Nico said.

"I'm sure your singing voice is terrible."

"Shut up."

The birds were out for blood. Six of them got into the car.

That's when Blondie got an idea.

He let out a quick but horrid taxicab whistle.

The birds in the car exploded and Nico got a splitting headache.

"What took you so long to come up with that?" Nico asked.

"It just came to me." Will replied.

"Well stop the car and do it again." Nico said.

"I don't know if it'll work again."

"Well; got a better idea?"

Will narrowly missed a motorcycle.

Then he stopped.

It seemed he was praying under his breath. Maybe to Apollo. Maybe to that Jesus person. But still.

The sound was so loud and long that horns blared from behind them and it started raining pigeons.

Will got back in and put on his seat belt real quick, "I have a feeling we should run before the cops say we're the cause of this commotion."

"Good job back there." Nico said.

"Thanks." Will replied without humour.

Will managed to figure out how to work the stereo and was playing Angel Of The Morning.

"So; I think we should properly introduce ourselves," Nico suggested.

"I'm Will Solace. You must be Death Boy." Will said.

"I'm Nico di Angelo. You must be Phaethon." Nico photo retorted.

"Phaethon because he's that kid who fell out of the sun chariot that belonged to his dad Apollo?"

"Helios, actually. And Phaethon because it means The Shining. Seems more dignified than calling you Shiny."

And the song changed. To Moana's Shiny.

"Cool." Will said.

"I'd rather be SHINY

Like a treasure from a sunken wreck."

"The movie's about demigods. Does she mean I can shape shift too?" Will asked.

"That was a movie. And ancient times. And you're a son of Apollo, not Poseidon." Nico said.

"So Poseidon's kids shape shift?"

"No."

"Then I don't get it."

Nico facepalmed. "You wouldn't understand."

"I hate you I love you!" Will shouted.

The exact song played.

"Seven Nation Army." Nico said.

That too.

"Old town road." Will retorted.

"Girl on fire." Nico retorted.

"Tomorrow." Will said

"Demons." They said.

Demons by Imagine Dragons was the tune of the time.

"How'd you know about Imagine Dragons?" Will asked.

"Percy and Thalia. They're really into rock bands." Nico said sadly.

Will thought for a moment. "So I'm guessing Percy's this guy you still haven't told me about."

"It's a painful story, okay?" Nico said.

"Just tell me. Might hurt less that way," Will said hopefully.

Death took a really deep breath.

"Fine.


	6. Six

"His name is Percy Jackson; a real hero." Nico began. "Hero of Olympus."

"Enough with the wax-poetic." Will said. "Tell me."

"I wasn't born this century. My uncle Zeus decided he would be a real podex—"

"What's a podex?" Will asked. "I'm guessing it's really bad, right?"

"Yes it is. Moving on.

"This prophecy came Zeus wanted to prevent it by killing all the children of the Big Three; Him, Poseidon and Hades. As you might've guessed from Apollo calling me Death boy, I'm a child of Hades. Zeus tried killing me and my sister but instead killed my mom. Hades got a bit paranoid and put us in this hotel for more than seventy years."

"You don't look seventy." Will said.

"That's because the place kind of freezes time. It also makes it look like time hasn't passed at all. We stayed for more than half a century, but it felt like a month or so.

"Hades seemed to have had enough and got us out. We spent two years in modern civilization before they showed up; Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover."

"Explain?"

"You know Percy, he's a son of Poseidon—"

"So he's really old too?" Will asked.

"No. After killing off most of the Big Three demigods, the brothers made an oath to never have children again. Zeus and Poseidon— well; I know Zeus broke that oath twice. Poseidon may have also broken it twice if not more than that. Percy also has this Cyclops for a half brother." Nico explained.

"How many times did Hades break the No Hos oath?" Will asked.

"That's what you're calling it?"

"What's the matter with it? In that situation; mortals are the hos. They have to stay what? Away from the hos. So it's the No Hos oath." Will said.

Nico would've smiled if he weren't kind of sad.

"Hades, as far as all of us know, hasn't broken the— No Hos—"

Nico laughed. "What did I just say?"

"No Hos?" Will offered.

Nico laughed again.

"Can't you come up with a less vulgar name?" Nico chortled.

"No Fricking Around oath?"

They both laughed.

"Just stop. Just call it the—"

"Anti Banging oath?" Will suggested.

Gods, that was funny.

"The Big Three oath. That's what we'll call it. I have a feeling that Zeus Poseidon and Hades will be on their way if we laugh one more time." Nico said, seriously trying to suppress the laughs.

Did I mention that all through that they didn't park?

Good news is that I was just kidding. They parked at the becoming of the story.

"Anyway; Hades didn't break the oath. All three of us were born before the oath was made." Nico said.

"I thought you said you had a sister. You have another sibling?" Will asked.

"Yes. But we'll get to that later.

"Percy and the others came to retrieve us as we were unclaimed demigods who radiated power like no one's business; meaning we were likely to attract monsters. As it turned out, our vice principal was a manticore. Percy, Annie and Thalia fought him like heck but weren't really holding until Artemis, your aunt, and her hunters came to town.

"What's important here is that I was— really impressed with Percy's fighting skills—"

"Aka you started having a huge crush on him." Will interrupted.

"I didn't realize it right away. I thought it was just how you'd be interested in a— superhero for instance. It seemed that way. I asked a lot of questions; even some that in retrospect were a bit too personal." Nico said.

"Like what?" Will asked.

"I asked him if Annabeth was his girlfriend." Nico said nervously.

"Was she?" Will asked.

"At least not at that time. Which reminds me; she was kidnapped.

"My sister became a Hunter because that's another option for demigoddesses, leaving me alone." Nico said sadly.

"I thought—"

"I said we're getting to that." Nico said sternly.

"Percy, Thalia and my sister Bianca went on a quest to find Annabeth and a bunch of other stuff I don't want to talk about. They're not that important. Campers and Hunters combined prevail, the prophecy said. Bianca, being a Hunter, had to go while I stayed back at camp. Since I stayed back I made Percy promise to protect her because I had too much faith in him already.

"Long story short; Bianca didn't come back. I had already sensed her death, but wasn't sure because—"

"You were madly in love with him and believed he wouldn't break his promise." Will finished.

"I wouldn't say madly—"

"Dude; you're Death Boy and sensed your sister's death. But you were thinking; 'No. That's not right. Percy's so handsome and trustworthy and cute and handsome and handsome and one day we're gonna get married adopt three puppies and two kids—'"

"Your point is?" Nico gritted his teeth.

"My point is that you were so blinded you didn't face the facts. Then Percy came back with horrible news. What else happened?" Will asked.

Nico frowned. "My brain picked that moment to realize I really liked him. I was confused. Ashamed. Angry. I had to be angry. Then these skeleton warriors attacked."

"You were pissed but at the same time in love with this guy. So I'm guessing you fought off the warriors, saved his butt singlehandedly, and ran out with mixed emotions." Will concluded.

"How did you figure that out?" Nico asked.

"We're getting to that," Will said.

"A quick run through is that I hated that I loved him, but had to pretend that I hated him. I got a new title; Ghost King, after turning the tide on someone who I thought was going to help me but actually deceived me and was on the verge of hurting Percy. I came up with a plan to make him like me by giving him a solution to a pending battle issue."

"And that solution was?"

"Ever heard of Achilles? He was invincible because his mother dipped him in the River Styx as a child. To solve Percy's problem at that time, he had to be invincible— or practically immortal."

"So you took him to the Styx because?"

"I thought you might've guessed it by now."

"No. I have not. O wise Ghost King, tell me your stupid plan."

Looking back on it, it was pretty flawed.

"Did I mention the River Styx is the worst place a mortal or demigod or anyone who could die can take a swim?" Nico asked.

"Nope." Will said.

"Well; let's say my plan on winning him over was to almost kill him.

"Of course it didn't work. And by the end of the war Percy and Annabeth had officially started dating."Nico said.

"Now about this your other sister—"

"She died some time back in 1930 and I brought her back to life a few years ago." Nico said.

"Okay." Will said.

"So what I'm concluding is that you've kept your feelings hidden from the world because you're afraid he might see you as some weirdo— not like you aren't one, by the way. Meaning that nobody knows about this." Will said.

"Three people. The first was by force; the last two by accident." Nico said.

"Explain?" Will implored.

"The first one to know went with me on a mini quest to get a spectre. There I was bullied into confessing in front of a him— and thank the gods that wasn't Percy. That was rather what some would call his blonde Roman turned Greek version."

"Who bullied you?"

Nico's expression hardened in disdain. "Cupid."

Will doubled over laughing.

"Wait— you're telling me— that a two year old in diapers— bullied you into confessing—"

"You haven't met him. He's no two year old. He's a grown, hardened thug whose main priority is to embarrass and push people around in his name." Nico said, dead serious.

"Sorry, man. It's just— so funny. I know that guy as a sweet angel with chubby cheeks and a cute wittle baby phawce. He wouldn't do any harm." Will said, still trying to suppress his laughter.

"That's what you think," Nico muttered. "The second time was in outrage when I had zero control over what was happening. I was on another quest with other people."

"Okay then." Will said. "I understand. I'm sure they promised not to tell anyone."

"The hell they did." Nico said.

Silence.

"I think we should get moving again. Hungry?" Will asked


	7. Seven

"You seem really calm about this whole demigod thing." Nico said.

Nico and Will gotten to McDonald's and were eating fries with an iced coffee and a cheeseburger with a strawberry frappe respectively.

"Am I supposed to be?" Will asked.

"Percy would say—"

"Dude; you say you're not madly in love with this guy and you keep bringing him up." Will said.

"I do not. And I'm not madly in love with him." Nico said.

"Yes, Death Boy, you are. Now what would Perry say?"

"Percy."

"Same difference."

Nico twisted his ring. "Percy would say that you should be very afraid when you find out you're a demigod. There's the monsters, the quests, the probability you're going to die because of a monster or a quest—"

"Aka being a demigod sucks balls because you're most likely gonna end up dead because you died fighting a monster on a quest. Can you explain the whole monster thing?"

"Monsters are attracted to us because of our scent—"

"So a monster would like you because you stink of death and weird perfume."

"Technically. They also chase us because we're the tools of the gods. Monsters hate the gods because they locked them up in Tartarus to avoid causing problems— "

"— or maybe because the gods don't want competition." Will interrupted.

"Zeus would smite you for that." Nico warned.

"The danger just began. And I'm the funny one," Will said.

"Good news is that I don't sense any possibilities of death on you— yet. But this trip we're taking now is very dangerous. Without monsters it should take us three days to get to New York. With monsters—"

"Can you please think positive?" Will begged.

"Never underestimate the enemy." Nico said.

"Percy say that too?"

"No. Annabeth. She's a daughter of Athena; goddess of planned warfare."

"Which reminds me; your sword was in my trunk. I hope it's still there after Mr Awesome Dad pimped our ride."

"We'll find out soon."

The boys finished with their food and found about three hellhounds guarding their car.

"This easy too?" Will asked.

"They're safe for children of Hades."

One of the hounds tackled Nico to the ground and licked his face. The others growled at Will.

"Stop it." Nico commanded.

All them dogs shut up and quit it.

"Okay. Back to the underworld with you three, okay?" Nico ordered.

They vanished in the shadow of the car.

Now Nico felt stupid. He forgot he could shadow travel too.

"Which reminds me—"

"Nuh-uh, Shadow Master. No more of that weird magic you do." Will said.

"But—"

"N. O. Not suggestable. You said it yourself that monsters follow your scent. What if using your powers gets their attention? It got the pigeons's attention only a few miles ago. I don't wanna attract any more attention to myself than I'm supposed to. So let's check for your sword and move on." Will said.

"Fine," Nico muttered.

They found that the sword was there. Perfect. There was also guitar, eight pairs of clothes (four of them being Nico's style), a case of water, three thousand in mortal cash, twenty drachmas, and a quiver fulla arrows and a bow.

"Okay. Our whole trip was planned. Are you also good at archery?" Will asked hopefully.

"No. Are you not good at archery?" Nico asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I've been attacked by monsters before but usually used stuff I could get my hands on. Not bows."

Nico groaned. "We. Are. So going to die."

"Think positive, Sunshine." Will said.

"Okay then. We're going to die quickly."

They brought their weapons to the front and drove the next three hours until evening in pretty much silence.


	8. Eight

"Rise, Sunshine!" Will shouted.

Nico almost hit his head.

Will was changed into a green T-shirt and jeans.

"What time is it?" Nico asked sleepily.

"Time to hit the road; what other time do ya think it is?" Will said. "I think you should change."

The less said about that, the better. What I can say is Nico got changed in the back seat.

Nico wondered what would be happening back at camp. They might've burned his shroud thinking he was dead because he hadn't come back all that time. Or maybe they held on and wanted to wait another month before they concluded that.

Either way; he didn't want to go back.

If it weren't for Will, then he wouldn't have even thought of going. But he couldn't leave the kid alone.

But he resolved that immediately he got Will to camp; he would disappear. Forever. Because going back meant dealing with Percabeth.

"Hello?" Will said. "I was taking to you."

Nico came back to his senses. "Sorry. Didn't hear you."

"I'm asked about your plans when you get back to camp. Are you gonna finally confess your undying love for Prince—"

"Percy." Nico corrected.

"— Or are you just gonna be all emo and be all When I Was Your Man on him." Will said.

"What are you talking about?" Nico asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean?"

"What do you mean what do you mean what do I mean?"

"What do you mean What do you mean What do you mean What do I mean?"

"You're stupid."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Xéro óti eíste, allá ti eímai?"

"Xéro óti eíste, allá ti eímai?"

"Xéro óti eíste, allá ti eímai?"

The boys burst into laughter.

"I meant what do you mean by me going When I Was Your Man on Percy?" Nico asked.

Of course, that song started playing.

"I mean that you'll just go into deep depression and be all—"

"I should've bought you flowers

And held your hand.

Should've given you all my hours

When I had the chance.

Taken you to every party

Cause all you wanted to do was dance.

Now my baby's dancing,

But she's dancing with another man." Mars sang from the stereo.

"How can you make that comparison when we weren't even near to being that close?" Nico asked.

"Well then; the second closest comparison I can think of is either You Belong With Me—"

Cue chorus.

"Or I Hate You I Love You."

Cue chorus.

"I Hate You I Love You seems pretty close." Nico said.

"Or Poisonous Love from Rio 2." Will said.

They stayed silent for the whole song.

"This comes very close." Nico said. "She can't tell him because she's afraid it'll kill him. I can't tell him because I'm afraid he'll see me as more of a weirdo than I already am."

"See. Same difference. No Stylist." Will ordered.

The duo were really digging the song until the cops stopped them.

"License, sir?" Officer asked.

Will was about to open the glove box but remembered this wasn't his car.

He stared at Nico like; 'What do we do now?'

Nico pointed at the cop and he instantly fell asleep.

They ran through the barrier to the tune of Good Cop Bad Cop by Ice Cube.


	9. Nine

"Can you do that every time?" Will asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" Nico asked.

"Cause I think pretty soon that guy's gonna wake up and realize what we did," Will shrugged, "and send a squadron after us."

"Percy—"

Will turned up the volume.

"Fine! I won't say his name anymore!" Nico yelled.

Will turned down the volume. "You were saying?"

"He was once a wanted criminal. It was his first quest. Happened again on his fourth quest." Nico said.

"So you like bad guys?" Will asked.

(Can someone explain to me why Billie Elilish's Bad Guy knocked Old Town Road off the charts?)

"No. It was a trick to the mist that made it look so bad. Like this bombing in The Gateway Arch; he was fighting Echidna, the literal mother of all monsters. Before that he was accused of matricide. On the fourth quest he fought an empousa who set the place on fire—"

"— I stand corrected. You're madly in love with this Peter Jason—"

"Percy Jackson—"

"See? You might've noticed that I was doing that on purpose to see how you'd react. Now what are your plans for him?"

Nico sighed. "I'm leaving camp. For good."

Will made a hard break.

"What is wrong with you? You're leaving camp because some guy doesn't like you?" Will asked.

"At least that way I don't need to deal with it." Nico said.

"Seriously? That sounds like—"

Will's voice broke.

"— like me." Will said sadly.

Sirens.

"You're under arrest for resisting arrest and assaulting a police officer." A voice said from the squad car. "Get out of the car."

Will got out without a fight.

So someone who ran away from home's telling me how to live? Nico thought.

Nico thought they'd give him a ticket which they'd have to pay for at the station and all would be well with the world.

He was proven wrong by the sirens.

"NICO!" Will shouted.

And the screaming.

"Curse my sense of duty," Nico muttered.


	10. Ten

A quick run through of what Nico did; summon Jules-Albert to drive the car as fast as possible to follow Will.

Sorted

Now about Will;

Those were not ordinary cops.

In fact, it's a bit confusing— wait; now I get it.

Back in California, Naomi Solace was a shit wealthy woman. Just not wealthy enough to get to Forbes magazine— or she thought they weren't worth her time.

Anyway; since Naomi was rich, Will sort of reaped the benefits. He got a car for his birthday, whatever clothes he wanted, what the hell. But I'm not allowed to tell you his story. No. You'll have to hear that from Phaethon's mouth. What I can tell you is something made him run away; and mamas being momas wanted him back for an explanation at any cost.

The cops were actually undercover monsters. (Those of you who've read ToA would know exactly which.)

"I ran away for a reason; can't she understand that?" Will protested.

"People run away for many reasons. Your mother just wants to know which, thank you." One cop said.

"And it would be impolite to refuse the wishes of a mother, right?" Two cop said.

"Speaking of polite; can you please let me get the frack out of here?" Will asked sweetly.

"Language, son of Apollo." One cop said.

"How did you know I was a son of Apollo?" Will asked.

Both cops remained silent.

Gods, Will thought.

"Could you please explain how you know I'm a son of Mr Shiny?" Will asked.

"Actually—"

"Frank, please don't tell him." Two cop said.

"But he said please." Frank cop said.

"He wants to trick us into revealing our identities." Two cop said.

"Identities?" Will muttered. "Please and thank you, what are your identities?"

"Have you heard of the blemmyae?" Frank cop asked.

"Nope. Please enlighten me." Will said.

"Should I tell him, Roger?" Frank cop asked.

"He did say please." Roger cop (#miraculous) said.

"Well—"

"Freeze in the name of di Angelo!" Nico said.

"Please stop the car." Will backed up.

Them blemmyae froze.

"Get out of the car." Nico ordered.

"That wasn't very—"

"God dammit please get out of the car!" Will raged.

The blemmyae and Will got out.

"Blondie; get into the car." Nico said.

"Be really nice to these guys. Seriously." Will said.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Just do what I say,"

Will got into the car and Nico faced the cops.

"Okay. Please explain to me; are you monsters or are you cops? Thank you." Nico gritted his teeth.

"We are the blemmyae. And calling us monsters isn't very—"

I dare not say what Nico said.

"Language, Son of Hades." Roger warned politely. "Now if you excuse me; I have to shoot you now."

An arrow whizzed through the car window and into the blemmyae's chest. (They hadn't taken off their disguises.)

Long story short Will shot a heck lot of arrows and they still didn't die.

Nico decided to end this schist and stab the blemmyae.

"Can you explain the zombie?" Will asked.

"I'm a blemmyae. Say please." Nico teased.

He got into the back and slept.


	11. Eleven

"Welcome to Vegas, Sunshine." Will said.

By the time he woke up JA was gone.

"When did Jules-Albert leave?" Nico asked.

"Ten minutes ago. I think we should get lunch."

After lunch Will insisted they tour the place.

"This is Vegas! I've always wanted to come here— alone." Will said.

"I have some very bad memories here." Nico grumbled.

"The place might've changed by now, grandpa. Onward, and away!"

Blondie was fast.

According to me I think we should just skip to the fun part of this commotion.

Nico lost track of Will, scanned the street and saw Will entering the last place he'd ever go. Even in a zombie apocalypse.

Nico flaccido his forehead and wondered why he didn't just shadow travel his ass out of there before getting the responsibility of being Will's hero-guide.

He walked right in.

Remember; do not play the games! Nico warned himself.

He was able to track Will quickly and found him playing— Sky Whale.

"Toilet Soda Pig!" The game said.

"Shiny; get up. We have to— what the Hades is that whale wearing?" Nico asked.

"I don't wanna leave! I just got to Groovetopia." Will protested.

"Where's Groovetopia?" Nico asked.

"Here." Will said.

Nico knew that time was really fluid there. They must've spent about a day by now.

Nico took the tablet out of Will's hands and resisted the urge to play.

"This is where I was taking about. Let's go." Nico said.

Will got up reluctantly. Then he got an idea.

"Look over there!" He said.

Nico almost fell for it. Then he proceeded to haul him out.


	12. 12

Nico was very lucky they spent only two days there.

"Look what you caused," Nico said.

"It was Vegas. I couldn't help myself. And that place—"

"They called me." Moana said.

"Seriously?" Nico grimaced.

"Son of a music god, after all." Will said.

A bit of silence later,

"Now what's your story? Who made you run away?" Nico asked.

The smirk on his face died. "Remember when I said you didn't know me?"

"Yes. The time when I waited for you to mock me for—"

"Yeah. That time.

"My story is a lot more confusing than yours." Will said. "So I don't want to tell you."

"Wait; you made me tell you my story, made fun of me and Percy, and kept comparing my situation to songs; just for you to say you can't tell me your story? That is unfair, Solace." Nico said disapprovingly.

"A lot of things are unfair, di Angelo. Life, love, parents, society, the world. I consider myself an exception."

"No excuses, Solace. Tell me."

"No."

"I order you to tell me."

"I'm a blemmyae. Say please."

"I'm the Ghost King. You can't boss me around."

"Then I need a dollar."

Aloe Blacc's I Need A Dollar.

"Why?" Nico asked. "I'm not in support of bribery."

"—If I share with you my story you would share your dollar with me." Aloe said.

"We need to find a gas station. The car's starting to hit E." Will said.

"Ready now?" Nico asked.

"Sunshine; I don't want to. Please don't push me." Will said.

They got back into the car and drove in silence.

Will sighed. "I was a pretty privileged kid."

Nico decided he wouldn't interrupt, or he would've been like; 'The Hades you are. Where are all your name brands? Why did you drive a Corolla instead of something like a Maserati sports car? You barely look rich.'

Or maybe it's just me. Nico don't ask those kind of questions the way he doesn't smile. And Nico don't smile the way Man Don't Dance.

"I know what you're thinking; I don't look rich. But that's why I said helping you would cost me.

"When you saw me by the cliff; I was really depressed. I ran away from my mom after she seriously berated my one time choice of a romantic partner. She was worried about what people would say and other bullschist like that. I said a few harsh words and promised I wouldn't have anything to do with her stupid wealth. I was— stressed.

"In school I had this girlfriend I started to notice only recently that I didn't like. Mom was okay with her because she was also of our status. But at the same time—" Will's eyes welled with tears, "— I found myself really liking my best friend Jesse."

"Jessie?" Nico asked.

Will shot him a death stare. "J-E-S-S-E. He got teased a lot because of that.

"He helped me with most of my stuff because ADHD and dyslexia had me seriously failing school. We also had a lot in common; we both wanted to be doctors, we made fun of our parent's parties, we shared a lot of views on stuff.

"One day it hit me that I— I was—"

"Madly in love with him." Nico said seriously.

"Non porvami, di Angelo." Will warned.

"Che era abbastanza stupido da insegnanti l'italiano?" Nico asked.

"A Jesse piaceva." Will said sadly. "Mainly because he liked pizza."

Nico stifled a laugh.

"I was scared. I liked him but I definitely didn't want to ruin our friendship. Then— that happened." Will frowned.

"Cosa— I mean— what happened?" Nico asked.

Will's expression was grave. "Mi ha bacito."

Nico covered his mouth in shock. "I have no words."

The song changed to Bad Reputation by Joan Jett.

"Was it some kind of truth or dare? Who threatened him? What—"

"He did it of his own accord, Sunshine. No one forced him." Will said.

"Then it was a total rip off. I mean; I'm sure your fake girlfriend knew that." Nico said.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"What do you mean what do I mean? I mean why would he do that if he weren't threatened? Kissing you would be such a waste of time." Nico dared.

Hard break. "What did you just say?" Will asked.

"I said kissing you would be a waste of time." Nico said.

"Repeat what you just said." Will said.

"I said—"

Will lo baciò.

"Now shut up." Will said.


	13. Fourteen (I'm kinda superstitious)

Nico was surprised.

Very... surprised.

Half the cause of his surprise was that Will was an excellent kisser.

The other part of his surprise was that he kinda— sorta— kissed him back.

Ouch.

Will refused to continue and Nico was "a bit" too numbed with shock to make him.

They both agreed that sleeping in the car sucked, so they settled for a hotel in Elko.

Nico thought he'd better call camp since it's been about two weeks since the attempt and people must've thought him dead.

He couldn't get that kiss off his mind somehow. It was— weird.

He was still brooding over it when the image appeared.

Worst. Iris message fail. Ever.

The absolute worst.

As the mist formed he saw Anna and Percy seriously making out.

Ow, man. Just ow.

He broke it up as quickly as he could (faster than a bargain hunter on Black Friday).

He just sat on his bed and cried.

(I know; Nico don't cry the way Man Don't Dance. But it was too much.)

"Nico; open this door." Will said.

Nico was one hundred percent sure his self-pity party wasn't that loud.

He dried his tears and opened the door.

Will looked him in the face, dead serious. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Why would you think that?" Nico asked, his voice still cracked

"I am a fricking healer. Lie to me, and I'll kick you." Will joked.

Nico did not see that as funny.

Rather he went back to his bed while Will let himself in.

"It's Pierre again, right?" Will asked.

"Yes." Nico said with a bowed head.

"Wow. You don't even try to correct me." Will snapped his fingers, "This is serious.

"Now tell me exactly what happened so I can know if I should punch that kid when I see him." Will said.

Nico didn't even put up a fight.

He told him what he saw and was on the verge of crying Will a river.

Will muttered a prayer and sat next to Neeks.

"Look; all I see is that you're beating yourself up because of Percy. That's because you're living in the bad side of acceptance; you've accepted Percy will never like you, and you're being a total bitch about it. Pull yourself together, Di Angelo. Percy's not the only fish in the sea."

What happened was very surprising.

All I see is that Nico decided that life wasn't really worth living anymore, so what the hell.

Nico laid on Will's lap.

"Percy liked the sea." Nico said.

Call me insensitive but this would've been funny if it weren't a pity party.

Will stroked his head and started singing Soldatino.

"Tu sei mio soldatino

La ragione ho vissuto

Non ti scordar di me

Io veglierò su di te."

On that Nico fell asleep.


	14. Actual Fourteen

For the first time in the near two weeks, Nico dreamt.

And the way he saw it; it wasn't his dream. Or the dream wasn't about him.

He saw Will and a kid who looked a lot like Eros before Psyche; long, straight, jet black hair; green eyes, sort of muscular; and to top it all off: absolutely gorgeous in white.

"You're kidding me." Will said.

"William Solace; do I look like I'm joking?" Person asked.

"Jesse Peters; you're always joking." Will said innocently.

"Is that what you think of me?" Jesse asked.

"That's only half what I think of you." Will answered.

Jesse gasped. "I am shocked."

"I'm even more shocked. You saw Bruno Mars two weeks ago and didn't tell me?"

"It was only thirty— minutes."

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry."

"Jess, that's the guy who wrote What I Like; as in both the song and literally what I like. That's betrayal on your part."

Jesse looked at him dead serious. "What did you just say?"

"I said that was betrayal on your part, Jessie." Will said stubbornly.

"You take that back." Jesse ordered.

"And what if I don't, huh? What if I do not; whatcha gon' do?"

Jesse kissed Will.

"What I've been waiting to do for a long, long time. What is your problem?" Jesse said, then he left.

Nico waa sure his mouth dropped.

Then he saw a flash of scenes showing this Jesse guy kissing Will on the cheek using trickery; most times using the Look Over There trick.

Then things settled to one last scene.

Will stood outside what looked like a hotel room door.

He opened a (without knocking, by the way) and saw pretty much the worst thing ever.

Jesse was making out with some girl.

Nico knew that Will was on the verge of crying, but other than that he looked pretty calm.

He sighted and closed the door as quietly as he could and walked away with tears trickling down his cute tan face.

Nico noticed those were the same clothes he saw Will in when he stopped him from jumping off the cliff.


	15. Fifteen

"You didn't tell me Jasper was a jerk." Nico said when he woke up.

"I wasn't— what?" Will asked.

Will stayed with Neeks. All night.

Neeks was surprised. Again.

"I saw what happened. That's why you almost died?" Nico asked.

"What did you see?"

Nico told him the last scene of his dream.

"Tamara was your old girlfriend; but you broke up with her for him, right?" Nico asked.

"No. I just got really tired." Will said. Then he perked up.

"I have an idea; let's take a break today. No driving or thinking of traveling. You know; No Broken Hearts style." Will said.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

Will facepalmed, "Exactly why we we need this break."

There was a freaking MP3 in the trunk they didn't notice until then.

"I hope this also does voice commands." Will said. "No Broken Hearts."

And it worked.

"You say you don't know you archery skills." Nico said. "I have an idea."

"And that is?"

That car was magic.

"Imagine his face on the plates and shoot." Nico said.

"I'm not that cruel." Will said and shot the plate anyway.

You know how in some movies there's this part where the duo do something stupid and music plays in the background?

Imagine Bad Reputation by Joan Jett playing as a bunch of china plates met their deaths from the vengeful shots of Will Blondie/Phaethon Solace.

"Tammy's a bitch!" Will raged as he made a lethal shot at a whole row of plates.

"There's no way you can make it that far." Nico dared.

Will was about seven feet away from the next row of plates he was planning on shooting.

"Trust me; I have the right image." Will said. "But describe this Potter guy."

"Per—".

"Non porvami Sunshine." Will warned.

"I have a better idea."

"You're actually doing this." Will asked.

"You broke at least thirty plates in anger. I can do what I want." Nico said.

"Iris of the rainbow; show me—"

"That prick Percy Jackson." Will interrupted.

"That was rude, William." Nico said.

Will broke the rainbow. "You're saying you haven't cursed this guy in your life?"

"Yes—"

"Curse lessons. Starting; Now.

"Imagine his face on the plate and tell him exactly what you think of him." Will said.

"I'm not that angry." Nico said.

Imagine Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift for this one.

Nico faced the plate and threw a lot of rapid fire Italian at it. But a few of the words included Assassinio, traditore, rubacuori, idiota, bastardo, cazzo, and stronzo.

"Sei un cretino!" Nico roasted.

"Not even close." Will said.

"Vai a quel paese!"

"Is that all you got?"

"Figlio di toria."

"Nice."

"Avere il prosciutto sugli occhi!"

"Little more."

"Cervello di alghe."

"Halfway there."

"Fatti un favore e trova un modo per annegare!"

"That's what I'm talking about!"

The boys high-fived like bosses.

Nico sighed. "I have never used those words in my whole Italian life."

"But how do you feel?" Will asked.

"Perfect." Nico said.

"Now show me that idiota." Will said.


	16. Percy Turned This Chapter AgainstAllOdds

"Show me Seaweed Brain." Nico said.

Thankfully history didn't repeat itself.

"Oh my gods; Nico?" Percy asked.

"Why hello, Perseus." Nico said disapprovingly.

"You're alive?" Percy asked.

"No, Seaweed Brain. I am most definitely dead. I'm calling from the underworld. In verità sei denso come i libri di architettura di Annabeth." Nico said sarcastically.

Percy knitted his eyebrows. "Is that a joke? I can rarely tell when you're kidding."

Nico smiled. "The point is; I'm alive. Saves a lot of time for the few people who wanted to come to my funeral."

"Where are you? Why haven't you shadow traveled here yet?" Percy's gaze shifted to Will, "And who's this?"

"He can't shadow travel because he has a doctor's note." Will said.

"Who's his doctor?"

"I'm his doctor."

Nico seriously suppressed a laugh.

"I want to ask, Percy; why do you suddenly care about me?" Nico asked.

"Because you're my friend, Death Breath. And Annabeth was kind of worried. And—"

"No more excuses, Jackson. I'm fine." Nico said sharply.

Percy sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't save you. I should've dragged your stubborn podex out of there—"

"Can we please leave my podex out of this?" Nico asked innocently, "And how dare you call me stubborn?"

"He's right, you know." Will said.

"I like you." Percy said.

"You don't know who you're talking to." Will said seriously.

"Anyway," Nico spread his hands dramatically, "tell Owlette I'll be back— if someone doesn't stay in Lotus Casino again because of Sky Whale."

"It felt like barely twenty minutes." Will argued.

"I warned you already, Solace." Nico said.

"I thought you were joking." Will defended.

"Ya see?" Percy asked. "He gets it."

"Oh; I got it really good, Jackson." Will said sarcastically.

Percy shrugged. "I'll stop the preparations. And a lot of people wanted to come for your funeral; they were amazed Death Boy could actually die."

"Surprising; right?" Nico smirked. "Al diavolo, Percy."

"You know I don't speak Italian." Percy pointed out.

"Exactly." Will and Nico said and high-fived each other. "Good night!"

They wrecked the image.

"Wanna smash some more plates?" Will asked.

"Nah. I'm hungry." Nico said. "My first order as Ghost King; is to get ourselves some cheeseburgers."


	17. Percy's Age As Of HoO

"He has a hypertension." Nico pointed to a guy as he ate his Big Mac. "He's most likely going to die in six months."

"I'm the doctor here," Will grumbled.

"That guy there's about to get shot. That other girl's contemplating suicide. That guy—" Nico lowered his voice, "is a god."

"What's up with you?" Will asked.

"I'm Death Boy. I know these things." Nico said like the di Angelo he was.

"So when am I supposed to die?" Will asked.

Nico pretended to seriously scrutinize him. "Fifty."

"Fifty what?"

"Forty Nine."

"Dude—"

"Nope. Make that sixty."

"What the—"

"Hold up; thirty. Thirty years. Perfect."

They laughed.

"You're acting so cool all of a sudden. Why?" Will asked.

"Is it a bad thing?" Nico asked.

"Not exactly. It's just not what I'm used to. I'm used to a guy who knows almost nothing about music, has a huge crush on a guy whose initials can easily translate to Potty John, and whose theme song seems to be Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan, or Imagine Dragons's Demons. Or Read All About It by—"

"You know your schist with music, son of Apollo." Nico interrupted.

Will's expression soured. "I was taught by a master."

Nico sighed. "Jewry again, right?"

Will smiled sadly. "Yes, Nicolas. And to be fair; you somehow remind me of him."

Nico blinked in surprise. "You're kidding me. The guy's a jerk who likes music and wearing white—"

"Once again, di Angelo; you don't know. You don't know him. There were times he became very, very depressed and acted the way you did yesterday."

Dark Angel was a bit miffed.

"I know; I shouldn't—"

"Nope. Go on. I like depressing stuff." Nico said.

He felt Will needed someone to talk to. And he knew they were still a long, long way from Will's half siblings; so he had settle for Neeks.

"Me and Jess were friends for something like forever. The slightest thing could set him off. He was somehow bipolar. That's why his favourite colours were black and white. He rarely wore black; but when he did, shit became real. The only people who could pacify him were me and his mom. That's— that's how I learned Soldatino."

Will's eyes welled with tears.

"So his mom was Paula Bennett?" Nico asked.

Blondie laughed without humour.

"Paula Bennett would've been much more attentive. Her children wouldn't be bipolar. And they most certainly wouldn't be total jerks." Will said.

"Definitely." Nico agreed.

There was no sound unless for the crowd around them; and that was pretty loud.

"I like your hair," Will muttered.

"What?" Nico asked.

"Um— there was a time he cut his hair. It was cute." Will lied.

"That guy cut his hair? He looked a lot like Eros if you asked me." Nico said.

"Well; no one asked you. Let's go, shall we?" Will asked.

"Hold on," Nico literally shoved the last of his burger down his throat and drank his milkshake. "I'm ready now."

"You can be so stupid." Will commented.

"Xéro óti eíste, allá ti eímai?" Nico asked.

"Weird."

"Xéro óti eíste, allá ti eímai?"

"Confusing"

"Xéro óti eíste, allá ti eímai?"

"Cute."

"Say what now?"

"Al diavolo te, Sunshine."

Will ran out and Nico chased him all the way back to the hotel.

Seriously; they didn't drive. The nearest restaurant was only a twenty minute walk anyway.


	18. PS: Nico, Nicolas, Victory

"You run really fast." Nico said, panting.

"Thanks." Will said, also panting.

They both collapsed on the bed.

"So," Will started. "do you like bread?"

"Is that your conversation starter?" Nico asked.

"Like you know better, O Lord of Darkness." Will said sarcastically.

"Of course I do, Phaethon." Nico sat up.

"Okay then. Let's act like you don't know me and I don't know you. Talk to me." Will challenged.

"You started it, you should talk to me." Nico argued.

"Kings go first."

"Challengers go first."

""Rock paper scissors for it!""

Nico choose paper, Will lost.

"Fine, Sunshine." Will sighed.

"Kings don't like to be kept waiting," Nico said smugly.

Will glared at him. "This will suck."

"Think positive."

"This will suck a lot."

Remind me to watch She's The Man.

"So, do you like— cheese?" Will asked.

"That's even worse than bread." Nico said.

"Work with me here." Will said.

"I'm lactose intolerant." Nico lied.

"I surrender." Will groaned. "Your turn."

"Just be yourself then. Let's try talking like— friends or something like that." Nico said.

"Fine." Will sighed. "Have you changed your mind about this leaving camp thing?"

"I'm still considering it." Nico sighed. "It's not just Percy; no one wants me around. I'm always the odd one out."

"That's because you've been weighing yourself down because of Percy. You've never tried making friends. I'm sure your whole social life's just Percy, Percy, Percy. Because of that you pull yourself away from others.

"I'm not asking that big a favour; just stop. Try and live your life away from the shadows."

Nico took a deep breath. "You make it sound really easy."

"It's not easy, but it's not hard either—"

"It's really hard. You're just saying it's not. Other than that podex Jesse you've never felt real pain. I've felt pain my whole life! My mom was murdered. My sister left me alone for a stupid immortal sorority and never came back. The person I'm in love with can't know my—"

This shit just gets better and better, right?

Offence if I tend to get a teensy bit nauseous at the simple thought of these guys making out. Everyone else I can stand; but them? Let's not talk about that, shall we?

A quick run through; Victory was very, very shocked, Will somewhat apologized, and Nico found himself repeating that incident again.

Gods. That's literally all I can tell you.


	19. Nineteen

More dreams, peeps.

Here, Jess looked about eight.

Jesse wore black and laid alone in a candlelit room. Then this guy came out from the shadows.

With the black shoes, black shirt, dark hair and silver ring; Nico instantly recognized him.

His stronzo of a father; Hades.

"Quel è il problema, mio piccolo soldato?" Hades asked.

"Go away." Jesse ordered.

"You can't tell a god to go away, you know." Hades said.

Jesse sat up. "What's your problem?"

"What's your problem, Jesse Dario Fiorenzo Xiomara Peters?" Hades asked.

"How did you—"

"Your mother was crazed with Italian names. She couldn't choose the one she really liked, so she used all of them."

"Again, how did you know?"

"Jess?" Someone called from the door.

Jess hurried to the door and opened it.

Aww. Will was so qute!

"I thought—"

"Just messing with you, Jessie." Will said. "Do you not know what a prank is?"

"I'll get you for this," Jess punched Will's shoulder playfully.

Nico saw Jerky walking around in his hotel room.

Then the girl came in.

Jesse sighed. "Dammit Tammy, what happened this time?"

"What's about to happen," Tammy said.

The girl forced herself on Jesse but the guy fought back.

"What's your problem?" Jesse asked.

"Will left me. You're the next best option." Tammy said.

"We're not Gucci bags for you to choose from, Tamara."

"Consider yourselves that, then."

Jesse fell into the sofa as he tried to get away from Tamara's advances.

But of course; out of the frying pan and into the underworld; since this gave Tammy an advantage, letting her lie right on top of Jess and— yenza into.

Nico saw Will come in and close the door quietly so he wasn't noticed. But it seemed Jesse still did.

He forced himself up and tackled her with her arm behind her back.

"Explain your reason for doing this." Jesse ordered.

"Never!" Tammy said.

"One last chance Tamara Delgado."

"Why should I?"

Nico did not understand what happened next.

Jesse started chanting something in Ancient Greek and Tammy seemed to be turning to smoke. Or a ghost?

"Stop it! Please!" Tammy begged.

Jesse was obviously on a roll, because he didn't stop.

"Fine! I'll tell you!" Tammy yelled.

Jesse stopped his chanting.

"I wanted to break you. Will's mom told me she suspected something was going on between you two and I got my evidence two days ago. I was obsessed with Will. I hated that he broke up with me. If I can't have him, no one can! I'll destroy every relationship he goes into until he comes crawling back to me. I'll—"

Jesse chanted faster and the next thing ya know; Tammy's gone and Jesse's passed out.

One last dream.

I'll just summarise and say Nico's last dream urged him to come back to camp quickly because they had serious underworld trouble.


	20. Twenty

Nico woke up understanding;

1\. What happened was a misunderstanding.

2\. Camp was in danger and Zombie Dude needed to suit up.

3\. Jesse was a half-blood.

Did I mention that before Neeks went to sleep, the truth finally hit him?

You can pretty much guess what that truth was.

Now Victory was confused.

Most importantly; he didn't want to let Will go.

Sure; only Neeks knew that Tammy framed Jess. He could decide to keep it to himself.

But he felt like if he didn't, Will would hate Jess forever; and it would be his fault.

"Curse my better judgement," Nico muttered. Then he walked to Will's room.

"Can't you knock?" Will asked, very surprised.

Nico threatens to send me to the Titan part of Tartarus if I utter a word of what he saw.

"Would you hurry up? I have something important to tell you." Nico said.

"No schist Sherlock." Will said. "Or else you have no business here."

In about ten minutes;

"You can come in now." Will said.

Nico studied him. "That's what you made me wait ten minutes for?"

Today Will wore an outfit that was way too casual; a faded

T-shirt with the words SURF BARBADOS on it, cut off shorts and flip flops.

Nico wondered what would happen if they had to fight monsters when they had to drive. They'd probably die laughing before he even unsheathed his sword.

Then he remembered why he was there.

Here goes everything, Victory thought.

"Jesse deserves a second chance." Nico said.

"Why?" Will asked.

Nico told him the second part of his dream.

"She's practically dead, but her goal was somehow accomplished." Nico said. "Somehow, because I know that some part of you still like him."

Will nodded sadly.

"So what's your suggestion?" Will asked.

Nico was able to dig up an image of the place that happened.

"And you?" Will asked.

"Just deal with your own schist, Solace." Nico said.

"You're not leaving me here, are you?"

Nico smirked dryly. "We'll see."

"If happily ever after did exist,

I would still be holding you like this.

All those fairy tales are full of shit.

One more fucking love song, I'll be sick—"

"Your house doesn't look like a payphone." Will said.

Jesse basically tackled Will in a hug.

"Running— out of— oxygen." Will wheezed. "Where did you get so much strength?"

Jesse let him go. "I've had enough time to actually go to the gym without you here."

"For the billionth time; you don't need it! There's a thing called underweight; and you're getting there." Will said.

Jesse laughed. "There's weight loss and strength training. I'm doing the latter."

Will nodded. "And stuffing yourself with muscles. Good job Dwayne Johnson."

"I'm sorry about what you saw. But—"

"It's okay. I get it. We've always agreed on one thing—"

"Tamara's a bitch." They said in unison.

They high-fived each other like bosses.

"So, how's stuff?" Will asked.

"I have a confession to make." Jesse sighed.

"You like someone else." Will asked

"Damn it. How did you know?"

"Just guessing."

"And I believe it's the same with you."

"I hate you."

Jesse laughed. "You are such a hypocrite."

"Xéro óti eíste, allá ti eímai?" Will asked.

"Funny."

"Xéro óti eíste, allá ti eímai?"

"Handsome."

"Xéro óti eímai, alla ti eísai?"

They laughed.

"So I'm free to entertain the notion you played Payphone because of this person?" Will asked.

"I listen to Adam Levine for twelve reasons. And Will Solace is ten of them." Jesse joked.

"Aww. Am I that special?" Will asked smugly.

"The other two were basically out of pure disappointment. The guy I like is straight."

"Hell; the guy I like has some serious issues. There's even a chance you're related."

"That's harsh, Solace."

"You'll see what I mean soon. You can't stay here anymore, by the way. You're a demigod."

"A demi-what now?"

"You turned Tammy into a ghost, didn't you?"

"I don't know what I did. I just got so angry and started saying something that sounded like Latin— or Greek."

"Greek, kid. Ancient Greek. The language of demigods. It's a good thing you waited for me and didn't start dating this guy or it's gonna be a double disappointment."

Will opened the door to see Nico was gone.

Will kept his cool.

"I'm really sorry about this, Jess, but I need you to try something." Will said.


	21. Twenty One

Nico almost blacked out when he got to Half-blood Hill.

He could see that Percy wasn't kidding what he said they had underworld trouble.

Hellhounds, ghosts, zombies and these other kind of zombies he didn't really get.

The weird zombies overpowered the demigods by a lot since they could grow and shrink to any size they wanted. And because they were really ugly.

He wondered what Will would say if he used his powers; Do you honestly wanna freak me out?

No, Nico thought. He's with Jess now. He's not coming back.

He trudged forward. Shadow traveling that far really took it's toll. And coupled with the heartbreak he was going through; you couldn't blame him.

He readied his sword.

"I thought you said you wouldn't leave me there."

Nico almost decapitated Will Solace.

"What's your problem?" Nico asked.

"What's your problem? You couldn't wait twenty minutes?" Will asked.

"The camp's in danger—"

"So? You've got a bunch of demigods like Pierre—"

"Percy—"

"Don't correct me."

"Don't be wrong."

"Haaay!" Jesse said.

The boys faced him.

"You were saying something about camp being in danger? Those draugr aren't gonna wait." Jesse said.

"Draugr?" Nico asked.

"Norse Zombies and whatever. You're lucky these ones can be killed with weapons. Hurry up." Jesse warned.

The trio changed into battle.

"I'll summon a fissure—"

"No. No more underworld magic." Will said.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"I'm not a monster, but I can smell the darkness you're giving off. Jess almost passed out when we got to the hotel to get my bow. I don't know what other powers you have; but they're dangerous. Doctor says: hell no."

"But—"

"Non porvami di Angelo."

Nico sighed. "Fine. But how am we supposed to do this without—"

Piercing taxicab whistle.

"Now we fight like normal demigods." Will said.

Due to my limited knowledge on battle tactics, I'll just say they fought like hell. Will's shots were often a teensy bit below average, but three out of ten of the time the arrows hit and killed the draugr. Jesse borrowed Nico's sword while Nico kept the ghosts at bay and sent them to the underworld while Will wasn't looking.

And when the battle was finally won, Nico passed out from all the badasserey of being The Ghost King!


	22. Although it's the end, Solangelo rocks

Nico almost blacked out when he got to Half-blood Hill.

He could see that Percy wasn't kidding what he said they had underworld trouble.

Hellhounds, ghosts, zombies and these other kind of zombies he didn't really get.

The weird zombies overpowered the demigods by a lot since they could grow and shrink to any size they wanted. And because they were really ugly.

He wondered what Will would say if he used his powers; Do you honestly wanna freak me out?

No, Nico thought. He's with Jess now. He's not coming back.

He trudged forward. Shadow traveling that far really took it's toll. And coupled with the heartbreak he was going through; you couldn't blame him.

He readied his sword.

"I thought you said you wouldn't leave me there."

Nico almost decapitated Will Solace.

"What's your problem?" Nico asked.

"What's your problem? You couldn't wait twenty minutes?" Will asked.

"The camp's in danger—"

"So? You've got a bunch of demigods like Pierre—"

"Percy—"

"Don't correct me."

"Don't be wrong."

"Haaay!" Jesse said.

The boys faced him.

"You were saying something about camp being in danger? Those draugr aren't gonna wait." Jesse said.

"Draugr?" Nico asked.

"Norse Zombies and whatever. You're lucky these ones can be killed with weapons. Hurry up." Jesse warned.

The trio changed into battle.

"I'll summon a fissure—"

"No. No more underworld magic." Will said.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"I'm not a monster, but I can smell the darkness you're giving off. Jess almost passed out when we got to the hotel to get my bow. I don't know what other powers you have; but they're dangerous. Doctor says: hell no."

"But—"

"Non porvami di Angelo."

Nico sighed. "Fine. But how am we supposed to do this without—"

Piercing taxicab whistle.

"Now we fight like normal demigods." Will said.

Due to my limited knowledge on battle tactics, I'll just say they fought like hell. Will's shots were often a teensy bit below average, but three out of ten of the time the arrows hit and killed the draugr. Jesse borrowed Nico's sword while Nico kept the ghosts at bay and sent them to the underworld while Will wasn't looking.

And when the battle was finally won, Nico passed out from all the badasserey of being The Ghost King!

The last thing he expected was water.

"What the—"

"I told you. I told you once; I told you twice; I told you over and over and over; no more underworld magic. But your dumb ass disobeyed me. What's your problem?" Will asked.

"There was no other way. Jackie borrowed my sword. And they're ghosts. If you can't kill them, you have to banish them." Nico argued.

"Make sure you don't influence your brother like that." Will said.

Nico took a second to compute that. "Wait. Jesse's my—"

"Yes, O Lord of darkness. Hades broke the No Hos oath. But he was also claimed by some goddess; Hectate?"

"Hecate."

"Don't correct me."

Nico gritted his teeth, even though deep, deep inside he felt skeletal butterflies resurrecting in his stomach.

"Do you know what I went through because of you? I was worried. I burned all my meals to the gods so you could wake up; And yesterday was cheeseburger Thursday. You owe me a week's worth of McDonald's and three days in the infirmary. If I ever catch you doing that Son Of Hades crap again—"

Nico kissed the living shit out of Solace.

"Now we're even." Nico said and ran out faster than Arion can cuss.

Cue the You're Cute But You're Not My Type scene. The only change is that Annabeth congratulated Nico when he finished scarring Percy for life, and when he left Percy looked like someone punched him in the gut.

Anyway; Nico and Will's relationship started the second day of Nico's stay in the infirmary. Will went on calling Percy by other names beginning with P for a month until he felt that vengeance was served. The best method of torture for every member of The Seven was for someone to dare Solangelo to kiss. (Insert gagging and vomiting sound here.) Nico doesn't apologize for anything but instead hugs Will. And people were still getting used to the idea of them dating even though it's been six months.


End file.
